


Came With The Rain

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Weather, Coffee, M/M, Meet-Cute, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: A weird weather experience brings Sonny and Rafael together. Meet-cute.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 65





	Came With The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> All these meteorological events happened to me yesterday while I was waiting for the bus, and this random boy and I had to share our umbrellas, so afterwards I was like "what if Barisi???" and so this happened.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sonny was glad he got to the courthouse early enough to stop by the coffee cart, but he couldn’t decide between a cup of hot chocolate and a strong black coffee. It was cold and wet, and Sonny thought he could use the warm comfort of a nice hot chocolate before court.

But he also could do with the boost of energy a cup of coffee would bring him. Maybe he could get both, have the hot chocolate first then sip his coffee patiently afterwards on his way to the courtroom. 

There were two people in line in front of him, a woman he was sure was a judge, and a guy in a smashing caramel coat and dark brown scarf. 

When the line moved and Sonny stepped forward, he was momentarily caught by surprise by the very bright flash of lightning that crossed the sky, but immediately reached inside his satchel for his umbrella. 

He waited for the thunder that quickly followed, and held back a chuckle when the man in front of him jumped, startled by the noise, so strong that it shook the ground beneath his feet. 

It only took a couple of seconds before a very fine rain started pouring down, and he opened his umbrella. He stepped forward so the guy in front of him wouldn’t get rained on, and he turned to Sonny with a soft smile and twinkling eyes. 

They were a fascinating shade of green, Sonny noticed. Not really hazel, not really emerald. A mix of gold and green that made Sonny stare for longer than was socially acceptable.

“Thank you,” the man said. “I have an umbrella in my briefcase, but you were faster.” 

Sonny shrugged. “I would hate to see a coat that nice get ruined.” 

“Well, it  _ was  _ very expensive,” he said with a chuckle, looking down at himself with considerable admiration. 

Just before Sonny could ask for his name and what he was doing outside the courtroom, the rain turned. Little balls of granite came pouring down almost violently, in a diagonal angle thanks to the wind picking up. 

“Holy shit,” Sonny exclaimed, instinctively stepping closer to the other man to further protect him. 

“God,” he gasped, quickly reaching inside his briefcase and pulling out his own umbrella.

Instead of stepping away to open it, he leaned in closer to Sonny, his back all but pressed to Sonny’s chest, and opened it vertically. It was a smart move, Sonny considered, seeing that now they were somewhat protected from the severe weather hitting them sideways.

“We should go inside,” Sonny offered as people ran and yelled at the sky around them. 

“Not without my coffee,” the man protested. 

Sonny looked around to see that the guy that ran the coffee cart was crouching behind it, using it to protect himself from the granite rain. 

“Are you sure you need coffee that badly?,” Sonny asked, almost amused. 

The man grimaced. “Don’t make me go into arraignment without at least  _ one  _ cup in me.”

Sonny laughed out loud at that. “We can wait this out then, Counselor.”

It only took about a minute, and the rain and granite were gone, leaving behind balls of ice on the ground and freezing wind blowing at them. 

“What the hell?,” the counselor frowned, closing his umbrella to look up at the sky. “New fucking York fucking City.” 

Sonny chuckled. “I agree.”

“Let me buy you a coffee as a thank you,” he offered once the guy from the cart came out of hiding, looking at the sky bewildered. 

“No need, Counselor. I wasn’t sure whether to get a coffee or a hot chocolate anyway.”

He shrugged. “Why not both?”

The man turned and ordered two hot chocolates and two coffees. He watched, mouth a little agape, as the man paid for their drinks and handed Sonny his with a kind smile. 

“I think hot chocolate is a good choice after that,” the man said with a roll of his eyes up to the grey sky. 

“Thank you,” Sonny said, sipping his. He didn’t have a free hand to offer for the man to shake, but he gave him a friendly smile and nodded in greeting. “I’m Sonny Carisi.”

“Rafael Barba,” Rafael returned the nod, and Sonny’s smile grew. “Thank you for saving me from murder by granite.” 

“You know us cops,” he shrugged. “All about serve and protect.” 

Rafael raised an eyebrow at him, and Sonny thought he might have something to say about him being a police officer. Instead, Rafael’s expression turned contemplative. 

“You’re going in there, then?,” Rafael gestured with a jerk of his chin towards the courthouse. 

Sonny nodded. “Gotta testify in 20 minutes.”

“I won’t keep you, then,” he said, then reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a business card. “If you ever have another umbrella to spare, call me.” 

He looked down at the card, then back at Rafael, and beamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this I realized how much I over-romanticize these two because the boy and I barely talked, we definitely did not touch or exchange numbers, and I was even a little scared given that I'd never experienced granite rain before. 
> 
> But it's okay, right? That's what fandoms are for, I think? LMAO let me know what you think!!


End file.
